Expose
by Meg0613
Summary: A Shandy fic based around some of the season 4 promos that we have seen so far. A school assignment for Rusty creates some problems for Sharon and Andy.
1. Chapter 1

Expose

A Shandy fic based around some of the season 4 promos we've seen so far. A school assignment of Rusty's creates some problems for Sharon and Andy.

Chapter 1

Rusty paced around the condo nervously. How was he going to tell her about this? She was going to be so mad. Mad probably didn't even begin to describe how she was going to be. It had been a long time since he had done something that was going to cause this much trouble. The question was what kind of mad it was going to be. It would be so easy if she was the yelling and screaming type. He could handle that but yelling and screaming wasn't his mother's style. Not this mother anyways. No, Sharon would be more inclined to lecture or tell him how disappointed she was or she would just get really quiet. The quiet was the worst. He wouldn't know what she was thinking and he would just have to wait for whatever was going to come. No, yelling would be much better that quiet.

Rusty heard Sharon's keys turn in the door. He had thought she wouldn't be home until much later. She had texted him to say she was going to dinner with Andy. He thought that would buy him some more time. He quickly shoved the folder he was carrying into his back pack and ran into the kitchen pretending to look for something to eat.

"Rusty, are you home?" she called from the hallway.

"Uh, yeah just looking for something to eat." He answered her.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" She asked

"Good, good, you know classes, homework to do. I thought you were going to dinner with Lieutenant Flynn?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"I am, I just wanted to change first. Andy will be here soon."

Great, he was going to have to deal with both of them. His thoughts must have been obvious because Sharon gave him a long look.

"What's going on?" She asked

"What? Nothing." he tried once

Sharon just looked at him. She wasn't buying it. He knew better than to try and lie. Getting to the truth was her life he could never get away with lying to her, plus he didn't like to lie, especially to her.

"Rusty, has something happened. Oh God, is it Stroh?" She asked puling her phone out probably to call Cooper who Rusty isn't supposed to know has a team on him.

"No, Sharon it's not Stroh, I promise." He tells her taking a deep breath before continuing, "Ok, I need to tell you something but first you have to promise me that you won't get freaked out."

Sharon crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"When have you ever seen me freaked out?" She asked him.

It was Rusty's turn to look at her.

"If your life wasn't in danger, or your driving." She countered back. "Come on Rusty what's going on? Did you get a ticket? Wreck the car? What?" She asked

"Its school related." He told her looking away.

"Rusty, whatever it is I am sure it's fine. The first year of college is hard. Did you make a bad grade? I know how hard you have worked. I'm not going to freak out over a bad grade." Sharon did her best to assure him.

"No, it's not that. My grades are actually really good. It's about an assignment for my intro to journalism class. We were given a semester long assignment to write an investigative piece on either someone we live with or a public figure. The only catch was the person we were investigating couldn't know that we were investigating them. We were supposed to help bring something to light that was otherwise unknown about the person." Rusty explained

"All right… I'm sorry Rusty I still don't understand what the problem is." Sharon said in confusion.

"Sharon, I wrote my piece on you." Rusty said quickly. "I figured you fit into both categories of a public figure and someone I live with."

"You wrote your piece on me? Now wait is this like when you had to write an essay on the person who influenced you the most?" She asked skeptically.

"No, this was something I really wanted to write. After everything we've been through together, after everything you have done for me, I really just wanted to find a way to say thank you. I thought this might be a way." He told her feeing somewhat embarrassed.

"Rusty, that is so kind thank you but you don't have to…"she started to tell him how he didn't have to thank him or do anything for him.

"You might not want to thank me yet." He told her flatly. "My professor really liked my paper. In fact he liked it so much he entered it in a competition without me knowing about it."

"Rusty, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you. I still don't see what the problem is though." She said still confused.

"Well, I won the competition and my story is going to be published both in the school paper and in the LA Weekly Magazine's local people feature section."

"Rusty, this is all amazing! What are you so worried about? When do I get to read it? Do I have to wait until it is published?" Suddenly Sharon paused and Rusty could see the wheels beginning to turn in her head.

"Wait a minute, Rusty, you said this was an investigative piece. That you were supposed to bring something to light that was otherwise unknown. What exactly did you write about me?" she asked him her eyes beginning to narrow.

"Sharon, you have to understand I knew nothing about the competition. I never thought anyone but my professor would read it. Well maybe I thought I would show it to you when I was done. I wrote what I wrote to try and help you. Honestly, that was all I was trying do. The only person I hoped to bring into the light was you." He told her his voice beginning to sound panicked.

"Rusty, what did you write." Sharon said in a voice that she used to interrogate murder suspects. Yes, yelling would be better.

Rusty reached for the folder in his backpack and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry Sharon, for whatever trouble this might cause you, but I'm not sorry I wrote it because it's true and I love you." He said quietly and Sharon was pretty sure he could see the start of tears in his eyes.

Sharon took the paper from him and looked at the title:

The Heart of the Investigation: How Two of Los Angeles Lead Officers Fell In Love

"Oh God, Rusty, what did you do?" She barely whispered.

Yes, Rusty thought, yelling would be so much better. Just then he heard a knock on the door and the sound of Andy's voice coming down the hall.

"Sharon? Rusty? The door was unlocked." Andy said coming down the hall and quickly picking up on the tension in the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Um, I need to go I have studying…"Rusty said trying to leave the room.

"Oh, no you don't Young Man as a journalist you need to stand by your work." Sharon ordered him to stay and turned to Andy. "My son needs to explain something to you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Expose

Chapter 2

"Guys, I know it doesn't change anything but I really am sorry, for everything." Rusty told them sincerely.

Sharon still didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring herself to look Andy in the eye yet and she was dreading the conversation that she knew was going to have to have with him now.

"Rusty, I believe you are sorry. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. We will talk more tomorrow." She told him.

Rusty looked back at Andy who was glancing over the paper. "Lieutenant Flynn, I'm really sorry." Rusty told him again.

Andy walked over to Rusty and put his hand on his shoulder, "Kid, if this is the worst trouble you get in during college then I think we are all going to be OK."

Rusty looked away and muttered a thank you before heading off to his room. Andy turned back to Sharon who was busying herself looking for something in the kitchen. He took a deep breath while trying to decide how to proceed. She was so flustered and he couldn't help but think how adorable she was. He knew her well enough to know he needed to proceed with caution.

"You ready to go eat? I'm starving." He said.

Sharon looked at him as if he had lost his mind. She opened her mouth to say something but was truly at a loss for words. Andy gave her a crooked smile.

"Its fettucine alfredo night at Mario's" He reminded her knowing it was her favorite.

She continued staring at him like he was crazy. How could he even think about eating now? Andy crossed the room and stood in front of her in the kitchen. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slightly until she looked up at him.

"Come on Sharon, we haven't even read it yet. Maybe it's not that bad."

Sharon looked at him and held up the folder, "Not that bad? Andy, read the title! We have to read this and talk about it." She was beginning to yell now.

Andy took the folder from her hands and set it on the counter and took both of her hands in his.

"Yes, Sharon we do need to read it and yes we do need to talk. We've needed to talk for a long time but we also need to eat. I've been looking forward to tonight and would very much like to take you to dinner still."

Sharon blinked a couple of times listening to his voice. He was calm and quiet and she was the one freaking out. How did this happen? She felt him rubbing his thumb slowly against her hand. She felt her heart rate begin to slow down. How did he do that? She took one of her hands out of his and ran it up his arm and smiled at him.

"I would like that too. Let me get changed." She told him walking off leaving the file on the counter.

When Andy heard the bedroom door close he ran a hand through his hair and picked the file up off the counter. He knew he should probably wait to read it but he couldn't help but take a look. The title made him smile. The kid was nothing if not perceptive.

 _Captain Sharon Raydor has dedicated her life to truth and justice. She spent most of her career in the LAPD's force investigation division, making sure that the bad cops didn't ruin it for the good ones she would say. It was during her time in that division that she first met Lieutenant Andrew Flynn. Some would say the two of them were like oil and water or night and day. They were completely different and could never be mixed. All evidence in the beginning of their relationship supported this thought. When Captain Raydor was put in charge of the Major Crimes division most people thought Lieutenant Flynn would soon transfer, retire, or be fired. the chief medical examiner for Los Angeles had this to say about their first case,_

" _The first case after Captain Raydor was in charge I was sure would be his last one. I was inside the exam room and I could hear him yelling at her telling her how every problem they were having was because of her and her bullshit regulations. Suddenly it was quiet and I looked into the hallway and they were sitting on the bench looking over a file together and well I don't think they would have noticed me if I was standing right in front of them. "_

Andy shook his head thinking about that first day. He had been pretty rough on her and yet in the middle of him yelling at her she suddenly figured things out. She was so calm and seemingly unaffected by his rant. Something about the way she said his name that day caused him to notice her differently. He could still remember the way she smelled sitting next to him on that bench. Something that he shouldn't have noticed then but he couldn't help.

Andy shook his head to bring himself back to present day. He knew Sharon would dress casually for Mario's so he took off his tie and jacket and draped them over a chair and rolled up his sleeves.

"Ok, I'm ready." He heard her say as she came into the room.

He looked over at her and smiled. She was wearing those skinny jeans of hers and a soft purple top that matched the shirt he still had on. He no longer hid it when he took a minute or two to admire her outside of work. It fell into that unspoken agreement that they seemed to have. He might have stared too long or maybe it was everything else that was going on because he could see Sharon start to blush.

He smiled at her and joked, "It's about time. I'm starving."

He placed an arm around her shoulder and before she could protest he placed a quick kiss on her lips. That was something that had been happening more often lately too. The kisses never lingered but they happened and she never looked bothered afterwards and once or twice she had been the one to kiss him good night quickly after dinner. It was how their relationship seemed to go he would slowly test the current boundary and wait for her reaction. So far he hadn't pushed any too far.

He waited for her to say something or move away but instead she just leaned closer into him and rested her head against him. He pulled her in closer and turned her slightly to him. So he could look at her.

"It's going to be all right. We haven't done anything wrong." He told her. "Do you want to take it with us or leave it for afterwards?" He asked glancing over at the file on the counter.

"I don't know that I want to read that in the middle of the restaurant." She told him still not moving from his arm.

"Ok, well why don't I order us something to go and we can take it back to my place." He suggested.

"That would be nice." Sharon told him. 'Would you mind if I rode with you still?" She asked him nervously.

He reached over and grabbed the folder and took one of her hands in his as he led her to the door.  
"Let's go".

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Andy handed Sharon the bags of food as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Here, take these, I will grab some plates." He told her.

Sharon opened up the boxes and smiled. How many Thursday nights now had they eaten this? A large Cesar salad and an order of fettucine alfredo to split. Sharon noticed another small box in the bag.

"Andy what's this?" She asked opening the box to find a large piece of cheesecake.

Coming to the table with plates he smiled at her, "I thought maybe we could use that tonight."

They plated up their food and Sharon couldn't help but think about the ease of it. They both knew how much the other would want of each item. Andy had ordered the dressing on the side of the salad because he knew Sharon didn't like as much dressing as he did. When did this happen? Not only did they have a regular restaurant they had regular dishes that they shared without asking each other what they wanted.

Of course there was also the increasing physical affection between them. Sharon was a physically affection person by nature but not like she and Andy were. At first it was easy to overlook his hand on her back or the way she would touch his arm but then one night she realized they were holding hands. Sharon couldn't tell you the last time a man had held her hand. Then there were the kisses. God by anyone else's standard they would be nothing but the simplest brush of Andy's lips against her own gave her butterflies in her stomach. Andy never pushed too far and been far more patient with her than she could have ever asked.

After they finished eating Andy put their plates in the sink and sat back at the table with Sharon.

"So, do we read it first or talk first?" he asked her.

Sharon sighed and looked from Andy to the folder and back to Andy. She reached over and placed her hand over his and took a deep breath before answering.

"I think we should talk first. Whatever we say I want to know it is what we want to say to each other not because of what Rusty wrote."

Andy nodded and placed his other hand on top of hers.

"Sharon, I tried to tell you months ago after the Nutcracker how I felt and you told me you weren't ready. Are you sure you are ready now?" He asked her.

"Andy, I don't know that we have a choice." She told him.

Andy took his hand out of hers and stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's not how I want this to be. If we are really going to talk about this, about us I want it to be because you want to not because you are afraid of what might happen. Sharon, if you still aren't ready we will figure out a way to handle it and we can keep being whatever it is that we are. "

Sharon looked back down at the folder and back at Andy again. She could tell that he was worried about what she was going to say. Yet he was telling her still that he would continue to wait for her. How long could she ask that of him? How long could she flirt with him, talk with him, and kiss him good night without addressing what was going on between them? Not a moment longer.

Sharon stood up from the table and walked over to him where he stood at the counter. She looked up into his eyes and placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm ready Andy," was all she said before placing one of her arms around his neck in order to pull his lips down to her own.

She didn't pull her lips away this time though. She pressed them firmly against his making her meaning clear. She felt him pull her close to him before taking her face in his hands. With that kiss it was as if everything they had been holding back for all of these months was erupting in Andy's kitchen. Sharon didn't hesitate to open her mouth when she felt Andy's tongue brushing against her lips. Eventually his hands left her face and wrapped around her waist and both of hers were around his neck. Sharon felt herself let out a moan when she felt his lips leave hers only to shudder when she felt them begin to place a trail along the side of her face and down her neck. He brought his lips back to hers and as she tried to close any space between them she pressed herself flat against him and heard him moan.

It was Andy who eventually broke the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. "So, I guess you want to be more than very good friends, now?" He asked her.

She swatted at his arm and laughed, "Well, if that is all right with you Lieutenant."

Andy kissed her again slowly. "It's what I have been trying to tell you for months Captain."

He slowly released her and looked back over at the folder.

"So should we read what your son has to say about us?"

TBC

Thanks for all of the feedback. The next chapter will contain more of the article. If you have any observations you think the rest of the team might have made I would love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

Expose

Chapter 3

"Do you want to read it separately or together?" Andy asked her as they sat on the couch with the folder in front of them.

Sharon smiled at him and laced her fingers through his, "Together, we are in this together."

Andy kissed her softly, "Promise me whatever this says you will remember that."

He pulled the paper out and began to read it to her. Feeling embarrassed again at the way he had treated her. He continued on both of them surprised at the next person that Rusty had interviewed.

 _Former Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson had this to say about the early days of Raydor and Flynn's relationship. "I was sure that Captain Raydor was going to recommend that Andy be let go. She had so many rules and he had no interest in following any of them. He also had a problem with his temper. In my book he never crossed the line but her book wasn't the same as mine. It was strange though because after he was attacked and she was making her recommendations concerning him something was different about her. I could not put my finger on it but there was a gentleness in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. It was about more than just him following the rules or avoiding a lawsuit. You could tell she actually cared about him. I didn't expect that from her. However, I never thought he would make it working under her command. I guess maybe I underestimated both of them._

"You treated me so much better than I deserved then. God, Sharon when I think about how awful I was to you. I am surprised you are sitting here with me today." Andy said his voice heavy with regret.

"Andy, something happened when I was investigating you. Somehow I was able to see through the temper and the broken rules and I started to see you. I started to see this man with so much passion and heart. I also saw a man who was committed to putting his life back together. I saw someone I really respected and I hoped maybe one day I could earn his respect too."

Sharon felt Andy's lips cover hers and his arms pull her to him. There was the passion she saw him all of those years ago and every bit of it was directed at her right now. Not long ago that passion would have scared her but now she trusted it because she trusted him. She returned his kiss with a passion of her own. She felt his hands travel up her thighs to her side and to the outside of her breast. Her entire body trembled when he took one of her breast in his hand. He started to pull back afraid he was going to fast but Sharon placed her hand over his before moving it around his neck and under the collar of his shirt desperate to touch his skin. When they ended the kiss they were breathless and clinging to each other.

"Sharon, you have had my respect for years. Even when I was too much of an ass to show it. I don't know what I ever did to earn yours but I promise you I never want to lose it."

"You aren't going to Andy, I know who you are inside and that's who I respect."

He wanted so badly to continue with what they had started to feel her against him again. He wanted to make love to her right there on the couch but he knew they had other issues to address first. He settled them back so that she was leaning against him and he wrapped his arms around her as he continued reading.

 _Lieutenant Provenza has worked with Lieutenant Flynn the longest,_ " _I had expected my partner to be as equally bothered be the woman's new position as I was. I mean she made everything so much more difficult. Without her and all of her rules we could get things done so much easier. But after he went to the morgue with her that first day suddenly it was always, "The Captain this and The Captain that" it was like he was a golden retriever following her around doing whatever she asked. At first I thought he was afraid of her, afraid he was going to lose his job if he didn't play right. But then I realized he had actually bought into her way of doing things. I mean sure it was working well enough but did he have to be so nice to her? I mean this is the man that once drew a picture of her as a the wicked witch on the board, now he was acting like her personal bodyguard around suspects and standing up to Taylor on her behalf. What the hell happened to my partner?_

 _Of course that wasn't the worst of it. Things really got weird after she went with him to his daughter's wedding. I mean why the hell did she offer to do that? Why did he say yes? Why on earth would he want to spend time with her outside of work? Again, my opinion of her at work was changing a little but I didn't want to be hang out with the woman. After that stupid wedding suddenly he never wanted to double date anymore. It was like she had cast some kind of spell on him. In fact I don't think he has been out with anyone since then."_

Sharon turned to Andy and raised an eyebrow at him, "We are going to skip the part about your artistic renderings of me and focus on that last part. Have you really not been with anyone else since Nicole's wedding?"

Andy pushed her hair away from her neck and placed soft kisses along it.

Sharon hummed a little before moving away and saying, "Are you avoiding my question Lieutenant?"

Andy continued his path until her reached her lips for one more kiss before answering her.

"Not entirely, I went out a few times after Nicole's wedding but I found myself bored or irritated by the women I would usually go out with. I would be talking with them and remember the way you talked to me at Nicole's wedding. Their laughs were like nails on a chalk board because they didn't sound the way yours did. They didn't smell like you or move the way you do. One day I realized there was only one woman I wanted to be with. I didn't think I had a chance with her but I didn't want to be with anyone else either."

"You always had a chance, she was just too scared to admit it." She said before beginning another passionate kiss.

"Beautiful, we are never going to get through this if you keep kissing me like that." Andy whispered his voice full of desire.

Sharon smiled at him, "All right, keep reading then."

 _Most people seemed to notice the change is the relationship after the wedding but Lieutenant Mike Tao said long before that he noticed something. "We were working this case that involved a murdered officer from Las Vegas. It was one of those cases that had a lot of odd turns. Andy and I were working late at the office on a Friday and The Captain had already gone home when we had a break. We called the Captain to tell her and it was the first time I realized something about them, they finish each other's sentences. It's odd because they are wired so differently yet they can complete each other's thoughts. At times when they talk to each other it is like there is nobody else in the room. Of course there is also the way they communicate with each other without talking when they think nobody sees them. Whatever is happening between them might be the only thoughts that they don't know of each other's."_

Andy put the paper down on the table, and looked at Sharon, "Do you know Sharon, do you know what is happening between us? Do you know how I feel about you?"

Sharon looked at him and placed her hand on his face, "Andy, I've known for a while but I am ready to hear it from you now."

"I love you Sharon. I love you in a way that I didn't know it was possible to love someone. There is nothing in this world more important to me than you. Whatever comes because of this article you come first to me."

"Andy, you have shown me more love than I ever thought possible. You have been there for me like nobody else. You have never asked anything from me other than to be myself. Nobody has ever loved me the way that you do. That kind of love made it completely impossible for me to not fall in love with you."

With the next kiss they were laying on the couch with Andy moving above her. Their need for each other far greater than their need to continue reading. Andy's hands made their way up under her shirt and she undid the buttons on his allowing her to touch him more. His fingers traced her lace on her bra and she felt him move around her back to undo it.

Sharon shifted slightly, "Andy, we have to finish reading first." She told him barely able to get the words out.

Andy buried his face in her hair and slowly pulled her shirt back down allowing himself to slowly trace her breast one more time.

"You said first, which means when we finish there is more of this?"

Sharon couldn't see his face but she knew exactly the look that was on his face. As pulled her face to him for one more kiss.

"Yes, but for now read." She said failing at sounding firm.

Andy shifted so they were now laying together with his arms around her as he continued to read.

" _I only thought things got weird after the wedding but then as we got closer to Christmas things got really strange." Lieutenant Provenza had to say, "Flynn had allowed his family to believe that he and The Captain or Sharon as he kept calling her were some kind of a couple. Being ever the idiot that he is he asked her to go with him to the Nutcracker and for some reason she said yes. After that all hope was lost he was gone. I had lost him to the dark side."_

Andy heard Sharon chuckle at that part as he continued to read.

" _The really strange thing was she seemed to have developed some kind of feelings for him to. Only neither of them would actually say anything to the other. They just kept looking at each other like a couple of love sick teenagers. Going to dinner all of the time and acting like nothing was going on, idiots I tell you idiots."_

" _Maybe I didn't notice things as fast as Tao or Provenza but when The Captain's husband came into the office while we were investigating Alice's death things were crazy tense." Detective Amy Sykes remembers "The Captain sent The Lieutenant and I out to follow up on a lead. It was strange because usually she sends Julio and I out together but I got the feeling she didn't want him around when Jack was there. Then in the car he kept muttering things about Jack being an asshole. That was when I began to realize something was going on."_

"Really, Andy?" Sharon teased.

"Hey, do you want me to read or not?" he answered

 _It was not only their co-workers who noticed a difference. They each have children who knew something was going on. Flynn's daughter Nicole noticed what she called "The Sharon Effect". "My dad has changed a lot over the years. I know it has to do with his own hard work but I think Sharon is a big part of it too. It's not like he is trying to impress her or anything like that. It's more like she just brings out the best in him. It was obvious to me at the wedding there was something between them. I watched them dancing together completely lost in the music and moment. My dad couldn't take his eyes off of her. I had never seen him like that before. When they tried to tell me after a year that they weren't dating it was laughable. They might be the only ones to realize what was going on."_

" _I had met Andy several times over the year and had always thought he was a good guy." Raydor's son Ricky remembers, "When I came home last summer things were different though. I immediately noticed that he was flirting with her. At first it bothered me because I didn't want someone hitting on my mom but then I realized she flirted with him too. I was in shock. I had never seen my mom like that before."_

 _Emily Raydor had this to say, "I live the furthest away so I have seen the least of all of the kids but maybe I heard the most. I called mom one Saturday and she told me how she had gone to a wedding with Andy. Then a few weeks later when I called she was just getting home from dinner with him. Then the Nutcracker. Before I knew it Andy's name came up more than once in every conversation we had. This went on for a year before I got home to actually see them together. I decide at that point for two detectives neither of them were very observant if they couldn't see what was between them._

"We have some pretty smart kids." Sharon said

"Maybe smarter than us." Andy laughed kissing her head.

 _This past Christmas marked a year of their escalating relationship. They were attending the Nutcracker for the second time and events caused them to face the true nature of their relationship. Buzz Watson made these observations,_

" _I don't know what Lieutenant Flynn's daughter said to The Captain but it caused her to become undone in a way I had never seen before and man was she mad at him. He was trying their usual talk and flirt and she shut him down. I didn't know what he had done but the whole scene was fun to watch. Then within a couple of days that was over and they were back to talking and flirting and looking at each other all of the time."_

 _Now in the second year of their "very good friendship" Raydor and Flynn seem to be the only ones left not ready to acknowledge what is between them. Yes, they are very good friends but they have also fallen in love with each other. Hopefully one day soon they will be ready to acknowledge it._

"I don't know if I should ground him or hug him." Sharon laughed.

"I plan on telling him thank you." Andy said rolling over slightly so that he was leaning back over her.

Sharon laughed again, "Don't encourage him."

Andy began kissing her neck again slowly making his way up to her lips. Before he could get to them she turned slightly.  
"Andy, I thought we said we were going to figure out what we were going to do about this." She said

He continued kissing her, "This is what I want to do about this" He said between kisses.

"Did you want to do something different?" He asked her while running his hands back under her shirt.

She breathed in sharply as he reached her breast again.

"No, anything else I want to do can wait until later." She said before capturing his lips with her own and pulling him tightly against her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Expose

Chapter 4

"I love you" Andy said softly as traced his hand up and down Sharon's back.

Sharon shifted herself up on the pillows next to Andy in his bed where they had eventually found themselves after leaving a trail of their clothes from the couch to his bedroom. She leaned over and kissed him and Andy moved her so that she was on top of him. She grinned down at him and kissed his neck.

"Andy, we have to talk about what to do next."

"Well, Sweetheart I would be just fine with more of that." He teased her running his hands down to her backside.

"Andrew," She said with mock sternness as she rolled herself off of him. "I'm serious. This article will be published the day after tomorrow. We should probably tell people."

"Sharon, the people we would tell already know. I mean they are the ones who gave the interviews. I don't think they are going to be shocked. We do have to notify Taylor though. There's a form you will have to fill out."

"Yes, I know, I made the form. You have to fill it out too." She told him snuggling closer to his side.

"Mine's already filled out and in my desk drawer." Andy said kissing the top of her head.

Sharon leaned up and stared at him for a second.

"For how long?" She asked

"Since your divorce was final." He said sheepishly

"A little sure of yourself aren't you Lieutenant?" She said with a laugh.

"I wanted to be prepared." He said pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Sharon moaned as her ran his hands along her having already found several spots that made her melt into him with desire.

"Andy, I should go. I still have a son at home to deal with."

"You told him you would talk to him tomorrow." He reminded her kissing her again.

He felt her hesitate a little and he stopped and pulled her close.

"Hey, the kid is going to be fine. He knows how much you love him. He knows that you won't be mad at him forever. If you want me to take you home though I understand."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" She asked him.

"Because I know you and that your kids are the most important thing to you."

Sharon kissed him again, "There are other things that are becoming very important too."

After she kissed him she got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around herself. Andy let out a sigh as she made her way to the hall where he assumed she was gathering her clothes.

"All right, I'm getting up." He called after her down the hall.

She came back in the room carrying just her phone.

"Why? I was just texting Rusty to tell him that I loved him and that we would see him in the morning."

Andy took ahold of the blanket she had wrapped around herself and used it to pull her to him and wrapped it around both of them.

"We, I like the sound of that." He said kissing her as he backed them back onto the bed.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Sharon and Andy crept into her condo early in the morning so that she could shower and get ready for work.

"Need any help?" Andy asked with a grin as she headed to her bedroom.

"Yes" She answered with a smile pulling him close, "Make me some coffee, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Andy kissed her slowly," Is that a complaint Captain?"

"Not at all." She said kissing him back

"Oh, God, did I start this?" Rusty asked coming into the hallway.

Sharon made no effort to move out of Andy's arms and he pulled her in closer.

"Oh, you don't get to complain now Sir. Isn't this what you said you wanted to happen?" Sharon teased him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I actually want to see it." He said walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry kid, sometimes we get more than we bargain for." Andy laughed

"Maybe you should remember that as you begin to investigate people's lives and write about them." Sharon said a little more seriously. "Things you write will have consequences for both you and the people you write about."

"I think I am learning that. Will you guys be in trouble at work?" He asked nervously.

"No, your article doesn't say that we were doing anything that we weren't supposed to be doing and now we will just report the change in our relationship to Chief Taylor. It might be a little awkward but it should be fine." Sharon told him.

"And you guys are what now?" Rusty asked

Andy kissed Sharon before answering, "Not all consequences are bad kid. Your mom says I shouldn't thank you but…"

Sharon pushed Andy away, "You are both impossible. I am going to take a shower."

"I'll make coffee." Andy said

"And I will make breakfast." Rusty added.

SASASASASASASASASASASSSA

"Yes, tell him that I need to see him today. As soon as possible." Sharon said before hanging up the phone in her office.

They had caught a case and so most of her team had already rolled out. She knew they could handle the initial scene without her so she stayed behind to clear up some paperwork before the new case started. Plus she knew that she had to talk to Taylor today. If he heard about the article before she was able to talk to him about it things would not go well.

Her cell phone rang on her desk and she looked down to see Emily calling her.

"Hi, Em how are you?" She answered

"How am I? I am fine? The question is how you are Mom?" She asked.

"I take it you've been talking to your youngest brother today?" Sharon said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes, all three of us siblings had a nice long chat this morning. So any details you want to fill in for me Mom? You know other than you learning about the article, leaving for dinner with Andy and sneaking back home early this morning and then Rusty caught you making out in the hall." Emily teased.

"First of all I'm an adult and it's my home so I was not sneaking in. Second we were not making out in the hall, and third…" Sharon paused for a minute.

"Third what mom…" Emily asked

"I told him that I love him." Sharon whispered glad to have her daughter to talk to.

Emily squealed on the other end of the line, "Mom, I'm so happy for you I really am."

They were interrupted by a beeping of Emily's phone.

"Mom, I have to go this is Nicole calling."

"What? Andy's Nicole? Why is she calling you?"

"For details Mom, details! Love you got to go." Emily said before hanging up the phone.

"Oh God" Sharon said shaking her head wondering what they were getting into.

She looked up as she saw members of her team coming in. They clearly all had responsibilities already because they were getting to work. She watched Andy walk to her office and she felt her stomach flutter.

"Come in" she said when he knocked.

"Hey, Morales is ready for us at the morgue." Andy told her. "You ok?" he asked noticing the odd expression on her face.

"I just got off the phone with Emily, she and her brothers had already had a talk about us this morning and then she had to go because Nicole was calling her for details."

Andy chucked a little, "Well hey, at least they all get along."

Sharon just rolled her eyes "Plus. I can't get in touch with Taylor. He's at some meeting."

"Sharon, it's going to be fine. Let's go talk with Morales and then maybe Taylor will be back"

Just as they got ready to go Sharon's phone rang.

"Captain Raydor" She answered, "Yes, tell him that we will be right there."

"I guess we will be sending Provenza and Julio to the morgue. " Andy said.

"Yes, it's now or never I guess." She said nervously

They made there was into the murder room and Sharon took a look at her team who were working hard.

"Lieutenant Provenza if you and Mike could go to the morgue Andy and I have a meeting with Chief Taylor." Sharon instructed trying her best to sound nonchalant, despite the grin on Andy's face.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Provenza looked up at both of them and buried his face in his hands. "Ye gads, really? Really?

Julio tried to stifle a laugh while saying, "Captain could we ask what this meaning is regarding?"

"No, I think you all have spent plenty of time discussing the subject of this meeting with my son. I'm going to choose to ignore that for now. I suggest you all get back to work before I decide not to." She said trying her best to sound like Darth Raydor but it was hard when they were all trying not to laugh and Andy was grinning like an idiot.

When they made their way out of the murder room Sharon turned to him.

"Was that the best you could do?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was letting you be the boss." He grinned at her.

Sharon just rolled her eyes and pulled him towards Taylor's office.

As they entered Taylor's office Sharon fidgeted nervously with the files containing Rusty's interview and their forms.

"Ok, let's hear it, what exactly did you do this time Flynn? It must be good if she's making you come see me." Taylor said in his condescending tone.

Before Sharon could speak Andy answered him, "I think it would be in my best interest to not say exactly what I did."

"Lieutenant!" Sharon said thinking about how she might have to kill him when they were done.

"No Sir, Lieutenant Flynn…Andy and I are here to notify you of a change in our relationship status." Sharon told him trying to recover the situation and handing him the first folder.

"I don't understand, what relationship status?" He said looking at the folder in confusion

"God, how did you ever become.." Andy started in annoyance

"Lieutenant!" Sharon said again, yes less than 24 hours into their relationship and she was going to have to kill him.

This time Andy recovered before Sharon could say anything else.

"I'm in love with Sharon and for some reason she says she's in love with me too. That relationship status." He told Taylor who was now staring at them in shock.

"Well, all right then. I guess I've been formally notified. We will work out the details later. You two have a murder to solve. Anything else?" He asked them.

"Well Sir, you might see an article about us in LA Magazine tomorrow where most of my team talks about the nature of our relationship." Sharon said handing him the other folder.

"What the hell…" He asked looking over the folder, "Your son wrote this? Well Captain, it looks like you have a good investigator in the family. Maybe he should join the force." He said with a laugh.

"I will make that suggestion Sir." She told him

"Listen Taylor you need to know that there was nothing before last night there was nothing to report, Sharon has done nothing wrong." Andy spoke up.

"Please Flynn, I need no more details. Just keep your noses clean and watch what your son is writing from now on Captain. Now go to work." He dismissed them trying not to laugh at the situation.

When they left Taylor's office Andy pulled Sharon around the corner and into his arms.

"I think you have pressed you luck enough for the afternoon." She said flatly.

"What that? Please, I know how to handle Taylor. I've been doing it for a long time. Besides he doesn't care because at the end of the day he knows you are going to keep me in line." He said risking a quick kiss on her lips.

Sharon just shook her head at him, "I swear Andy, I could kill you if you weren't so…"

"Irresistible?" He finished

She pushed him away, "Go to work Lieutenant,"

"Yes Mam" he said walking away with a mock salute.

Sharon watched him go and thought, "Yes, irresistible is the right word."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Expose

Chapter 5

One year later…

It was Friday night and they actually didn't have a case. Sharon was making dinner and Andy was doing his best to distract her. He came up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and moving her hair so that he could reach her neck. He started planting fluttering kisses behind her ear and down to her shoulder.

"Amdrew, do you want dinner or not?" She asked him.

"Well, it's not the first thing I want." He said increasing the pressure the kisses against her skin.

He looped one had around her waist pulling her against him running his fingers ever so slightly against her stomach under her shirt. He smiled when he felt her shiver a little. Then turned her around so he could kiss her. He took a minute to look into her eyes.

"Have I told you today just how beautiful you are?" He asked her but didn't give her a chance to answer before he took her lips into his.

Sharon reached back and turned the stove off behind her before wrapping her arms around his neck. Andy's hands wandering down to her bottom and pulling her closer. They lost themselves in the kiss and temporarily forgot they were in the kitchen.

"Oh God guys, you are in the kitchen come on." Rusty groaned coming in and dropping his backpack on the counter. "Besides, it's been like a year aren't you at least a little over all of this by now?"

"Not even a little" Andy said as Sharon scooted out of his arms and back to the dinner she was preparing.

"You hungry?" Sharon asked him.

"Yes, of course. Hey, speaking of it being a year. The magazine wants to know if I will do a follow up piece on you guys." He said casually.

"What? I don't know Rusty." Sharon said.

'Come on Sharon, it could be fun." Andy said as he started to prepare a salad.

"Well, and I have already started to work on it." Rusty said nervously

"Work on it how?" Sharon asked looking over her glasses clearly irritated.

"I might have asked a few people from the original interview how they viewed your relationship a year later. "

"You did WHAT? Rusty I thought we covered this a year ago! You don't go behind people's backs to get information." She said her voice starting to raise and she glared at Andy as she heard him let out a chuckle.

"Seriously Sharon, it's what you do every day and if I'm going to be a journalist it's what I am going to do too." He said appearing calmer than Sharon did.

"Hey," Andy said placing his hands on Sharon's shoulders, "Before we get too worked up why don't we hear what Rusty has written. It worked out well last time."

Sharon rolled her eyes and through her hands up. "Fine. Let's hear it."

They listened as Rusty read what he had so far. It was actually all very sweet. Everyone that knew them was happy for them. There were lots of comments about how people had never seen either of them happier. How they seemed to work together even better now than before. Rusty continued to read.

 _Perhaps the only thing still unknown is where their relationship goes now. Well, it seems pretty obvious to most people around them. It came as no surprise to Raydor's three children when Flynn asked them all to breakfast a few weeks ago when they were all in town at the same time. That morning at breakfast Flynn told her children how he felt about her. That she made him a better man and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy. He wanted their blessing in asking her to marry him._

Andy heard Sharon gasp as she turned to him and he took her into his arms and winked at Rusty.

"I've got it from here Kid thanks." He told him as Rusty grinned and headed to his room.

"Andy" She whispered when she heard his door close.

"Sharon I mean it. I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman in the world. Will you let me do that? Will you marry me?" He asked pulling a ring from a pocket and looking at her with those eyes that made her helpless to resist him.

Sharon took his face in her hands, "Andy, you make me the happiest woman in the world every day and that is exactly how I want to spend the rest of my life. Yes, I will marry you."

The End


End file.
